Je n'aurais pas dû savoir
by sachiko02
Summary: Akito va apprendre une vérité sur la famille Noyano et Ikki. one shot écrit à deux.


Akito est un jeune garçon de dix-sept ans, il est en dernière année dans son lycée et il s'ennui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il sort tard le soir et c'est à ce moment là qu'il fit la connaissance d'une étrange jeune fille qu'il voulut aborder.

Ume une jeune fille de seize ans qui est très discrète, ne se mélange pas aux autres, elle aime rester dans son coin et surtout aime qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais à la sortit de son lycée elle vit un jeune homme également seul et d'un seul coup elle remarqua qu'il était entrain d'avancer vers elle. Mais que lui voulait-on encore ?

Akito s'avança vers elle et il vit qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse qu'il l'aborde. Il décida donc de faire demi-tour en se demandant pourquoi il était attiré vers elle et pas une autre ? Il avait été longtemps amoureux d'Ikki mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de le repousser, alors il s'était éloigné de lui.

Ume elle se qu'elle voulait c'était boire quelque chose et se jeune homme qui venait de s'en aller faisait une proie facile. Comment les humains pouvaient-ils être aussi peureux ? Bon c'est vrai que vu la tête qu'elle avait, elle pouvait faire peu mais cela s'expliqué très bien, elle n'avait pas bu depuis trop longtemps et du sang frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Donc elle repartit en direction de chez elle en espérant que ses sœurs soient arrivées. Une fois chez elle vit Ringo sa sœur.

Akito regarda par la fenêtre de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la suivre, c'est là qu'il remarqua que c'était l'une des sœurs Noyano, des amies d'Ikki. Décidemment son premier et grand amour le suivrait toujours. Jamais il ne l'oublierait et quoi de mieux que de le retrouver que de devenir ami avec cette fille ? Elle ne le lui faisait pas vraiment peur mais elle était étrange aussi bien dans sa façon de s'habiller que de parler ou de marcher. Il décidé donc de la suivre.

Ume avait remarqué qu'on la suivait, alors elle décida qu'elle allait jouer un sal tour à ce gamin puisqu'elle savait qu'il avait été amoureux d'Ikki, autant en profiter.

Akito bailla, il trouvait le temps long. Que pouvait-elle faire depuis trente minutes accrochée à son téléphone portable ? Il y avait bien que les gonzesses pour faire ce genre de chose.

Ume essayait par tout les moyens d'avoir Ikki et au moment ou celle-ci l'eu au téléphone, il s'était passé plus d'une trentaine de minute, donc elle le prévint qu'une de ses vielle connaissance traînait devant chez elle et attendait je ne sais quoi et que cette personne pouvait être lui. Elle lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller le voir avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose et elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres.

Akito décida que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps devant la maison des filles, il voulut repartir mais lorsqu'il se tourna il tomba nez à nez avec Rika, l'aînée des sœurs Noyano

- Que fais-tu ici Akito ?

- Rien de spécial, j'allais justement rentrer chez moi

Il voulu s'en aller mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire

- Tu ne vas pas partit sans boire quelque chose ?

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

Mais elle ne le lui laissa pas le choix.

Quand Ume descendit, elle vit que le fameux jeune homme se trouvait dans leur salle à manger, mais que faisait-il accompagné de Rika ? Par-dessus le marché elle voulut s'éclipser mais sa sœur la rattrapa

- Ume regarde qui est là ! C'est Akito, tu ne te souviens plus de lui ?

- Non pas vraiment, on n'a jamais discuté plus que cela mais ravi de te revoir quand même

Sans ajouté un mot elle sortit de la pièce.

Akito se demandait pourquoi il était là ? Elles devaient certainement pas comprendre sa démarche, car lui non plus ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Etait-il là en espérant voir Ikki encore une fois ? Ou simplement était-il nostalgique de ne plus pouvoir venir ici comme il le voulait ?

Il se leva pour dire aux filles qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il vit entres dans la salle à manger Ikki. Comment avait-il su qu'il était là ? Et pourquoi voulait-il le voir après toutes ces années ? Il ne pouvait pas lui parler, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Mais avant qu'il parte Ikki le serra dans ses bras.

Ume regardait la tête que faisait Akito, c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas vue, mais bon ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas venu là pour les voir. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ikki, donc elle remontant dans sa chambre pour aller faire ses devoirs, puisqu'il y avait plus que cela à faire.

Akito n'en croyait pas ses yeux, était-il vraiment dans les bras d'Ikki ? Ou était-ce encore l'un de ses rêves stupides. Mais lorsqu'Ikki lui murmura dans l'oreille « monte avec moi », il savait que ce n'était plus un rêve.

Ume pianotait sur son ordinateur, quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, mais qui pouvait bien monter à une heure pareille ? D'habitude ils étaient tous en bas entrain de faires les idiots. Mais bon peut-être que pour changer, il y avait l'un d'eux qui avait décidé d'être respectueux des autres.

Akito tripotait ses mains, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la demande d'Ikki, il le suivit quand même parce qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci et Akito s'installa dans le lit. Ikki s'approcha de lui et lui posa une simple question

- Pourquoi t'es tu éloigné de moi ?

Ume en n'avait plus que marre d'être dans sa chambre, donc elle redescendit à la salle à manger pour se chercher quelque chose à grignoter, une fois qu'elle eu prit ce qu'elle voulait, elle remonta en haut et c'est là qu'elle vit que la porte d'Ikki était ouverte. Elle s'approcha et vit qu'Akito y était également, elle espérait seulement qu'Ikki finirait par lui dire pourquoi un gars comme lui ne pouvais pas rester avec eux.

Akito regarda Ikki dans les yeux e releva fièrement le menton

- Tu n'arrêtais pas de m'ignorer

- Veux-tu savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée

- Car tu étais trop jeune

- Trop jeune ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour coucher avec moi et devenir comme moi

- Comme toi ?

- Un vampire Akito, un vampire

Akito ne voulait pas en entendre plus, il décida de s'enfuir et en sortant il bouscula Ume. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux, il comprenait maintenant, ils étaient tous différent et il aurait préféré ne rien savoir.

Ume avait entendu leur conversation et Ikki avait enfin vu son amour voir le jour. Il avait même du lui dire la vérité sur eux en sachant que ses sœurs ne lui pardonneraient pas de si tôt. Elle commença à partit lorsqu'elle fut bousculée par Akito qui lui sortait de la chambre, elle se releva et le regarda, il était effrayé, mais qui ne le serait pas après une telle déclaration. Elle l'aida à se relever et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

Pourquoi lui avoir avouait une telle chose ? Pourquoi ne pas le laisser dans l'indifférence, il voulait partir, mais il voulait savoir, il se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Ume pour avoir des explications, car ça serait trop dur de voir Ikki maintenant qu'il savait.

Ume elle était repartit devant son ordinateur, lorsqu'elle vit entrer Akito. Mais comment se permettait-il, il n'avait jamais était plus que des connaissances et encore ce mot était bien fort

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Akito regarda Ume, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne s'était jamais parlé, mais il comprenait maintenant et il lui demanda

- Est-ce vrai ce qu'Ikki m'a dit ?

- Pourquoi te mentirait-il ?

- Pour quelle raison m'avouer un tel secret ? Je suis en danger en votre présence ?

- Toi non, mais ton sang lui peut être, pour ce qui est d'Ikki tu devrais en parler avec lui et pas à moi

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais le voir, ce qu'il m'a dit m'effraie

- Puisque cela t'effraie, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu restes ici ? Car jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'en suis une également

- Oui mais tu es plus jeune et tu n'as pas envie de coucher avec moi et je t'ai toujours trouvé mystérieuse et pas méchante

- Pourquoi voudrais-je coucher avec toi étant donné que toi-même tu ne rêves que de coucher avec Ikki depuis que tu es ici, je me trompe ? Pour ce qui est du méchant, comme on dit méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir

Il est vrai qu'Ume ne le lui faisait pas peur mais lorsqu'il vit la couleur de ses yeux changeaient et que des crocs étaient sortis, il avait prit peur et il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'en alla.

Ume pensait qu'il ne remettrait plus les pieds ici, même s'il avait un fort penchant pour Ikki. En parlant de lui, elle le vit passer devant sa chambre et lui dit au passage

- Bravo pur ta prestation, mais que diront les filles lorsqu'elles apprendront que tu as tout dit sur nous ?

Akito n'en revenait toujours pas, les vampires existaient-ils vraiment ? Lorsqu'il rentra sa mère lui apprit que Rika avait appelé et qu'il fallait qu'il la rappelle de toute urgence. Il monta dans sa chambre, prit son téléphone portable et appela à la résidence des Noyano. Il tomba sur le répondeur et laissa un message bref _« je ne vous ennuierais plus », _plus jamais il ne mettrait les pieds dans cette maison.

Le lendemain Ume était plutôt de bonne humeur, elle avait entendu le répondeur avec tout le monde et à voir la tête d'Ikki quand Akito avait rappelé à la demande de Rika. C'est qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé du petit incident et donc elle partit vers son école en pensant à se pauvre Ikki qui allait se prendre une rasade.

Akito n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours mais sa mère lui avait dit que s'il n'y allait pas il serait obligé d'aller en vacances chez son père et il n'en n'avait nulle envie. Sur la route il croisa Ume, il essaya de l'éviter mais c'était encore pire, comme ci la jeune fille pouvait sentir sa présence et il ne pouvait pas hurler, car on le prendrait pour un fou, il décida seulement d'accélérer le pas.

Ume s'aperçu qu'Akito accélérait le pas, mais elle le rattrapa en très peu de temps et l'emmena à l'écard pour lui mettre une gifle

- Espèce d'idiot, tu crois que tes problèmes vont s'en aller comme ça ? Car si je me rappelle bien on n'est dans la même classe et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais peur de moi ? J'ai l'intention de ne rien faire

- Je sais et là n'est pas le problème, de tout de façon on ne se parlait pas avant non ? Evite de me frapper la prochaine fois

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je disais ça crétin. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes, si tu veux vraiment t'attirer des ennuis continu comme ça, car je te préviens on n'est pas les seuls et les autres pourront être pire que nous

Elle repartit bien décider à éviter ce jeune imbécile puisqu'il le désirait.

Akito ne comprenait pas les paroles d'Ume, en quoi s'attirait-il des ennuis en les évitant ? Il ne la comprendrait donc jamais ? Il alla en cours et resta dans ses pensées le reste de la journée. S'il les évitait c'était justement pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. Mais il comprit ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en voyant Ikki et les sœurs Noyano qui l'attendait devant la grille de l'école.

Ume ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait attendre cet imbécile devant les grilles avec eux ? Elle le vit arriver et là elle dit à sa sœur Ringo

- Moi j'y vais puisqu'il ne désir pas notre aide, qu'il se débrouille tout seul, si les autres clans l'attaquent, il nous la bien fait comprendre non ? Alors se sera sans moi.

- Attend Ume ne part pas comme ça, il ne voulait peut être pas dire ça comme ça

Mais Ume n'entendit pas ce que sa sœur lui disait, elle était déjà à une bonne distance d'eux.

Akito était obligé de passer devant eux donc il alla les voir

- Je reste à une seule condition

- Qui est ?

- Si Ume ne reste pas alors moi non plus

- Le seul souci c'est qu'Ume en fait qu'à sa tête, alors elle n'est jamais avec nous

- Moi c'est pareil, elle a le même âge que moi et elle sait ce que ça fait d'être solitaire

- Mais si tu viens avec nous elle sera forcément à la maison et c'est mieux pour ta sécurité, tu en penses quoi ?

- Si je suis en danger c'est parce qu'Ikki m'a tout avoué et je voudrais savoir pour quelle raison il l'a fait ?

- Je pense que c'est personnel et ça vous devriez vous entretenir ensemble pour mettre les choses au clair

- Et votre secret ce n'est pas personnel ?

- Il a déjà eu sa correction n'ai crainte

- Je suis obligé de venir avec vous ? Et pour quelle raison suis-je en danger ?

- Car les autres clans ont entendu que tu étais au courant, ça c'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre, mais si tu restes avec nous, tu n'auras rien à craindre

- Je viens et en arrivant j'aimerais avoir la raison de tout cela d'accord ?

Il les suivit à contre cœur en espérant avoir des réponses claires à ses interrogations.

Ume pendant ce temps là rentrait chez elle, quand elle croisa Simca

- Alors il parait que vous avez un humain avec vous ?

- Qui t'a encore raconté ça ?

- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi Ume sinon il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles

- Si tu le dit, mais je ne pense pas que cet humain comme tu dis t'intéressera, allez je dois rentrer

Elle repartit en direction de chez elle.

Akito arriva à la maison qu'il avait quittait la veille et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, il se tourna vers les filles

- Alors pourquoi les autres clans comme vous les appelaient me cherche ?

- Comment dire, pour eux tu es du sang frais

- Mais même avant que je le sache, j'étais en danger alors pourquoi veulent-ils de moi maintenant ?

- Car maintenant tu es au courant du secret

- Je ne vois pas comment vous faites pour vous nourrir si personne n'est au courant

- Justement on se nourrit plus facilement que tu le penses

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Ikki n'a pas pu s'en empêcher

- Oui je vois et ou est Ume ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder, mais pour le moment appel te mère et dit lui que tu passes la nuit ici et on verra le reste demain d'accord ?

- Ok

Akito se dirigea donc vers le téléphone pour dire à sa mère qu'il dormait chez Ikki même s'il aurait aimé être à mille lieux d'ici.

Ume arriva à ce moment là et elle vit Akito pendu au téléphone, pour quelqu'un qui était sensé les éviter, il était constamment chez eux, elle se dirigea vers Ikki et lui dit

- Tu ferais mieux de passer la nuit avec Akito, Simca a entendu parler de lui, alors fait gaffe quand même

Sans plus rien dire elle monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte pour bien signaler à tout le monde dans la maison qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Akito avait vu qu'Ume était en colère, il voulu se diriger vers sa chambre mais Ringo l'arrêta

- Il faut vraiment que tu parles avec Ikki

- Mais j'en n'ai pas le courage

Il partit donc en direction de la chambre d'Ume.

Ume entendit frapper à la porte, donc elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Akito

- Que veux-tu ?

- Pourquoi il faut que je couche à tout prix avec Ikki ?

- Pour deux raisons, l'une est que tu l'aimes non ? L'autre c'est que si tu lui appartiens personne d'autre ne t'aura

- Vous avez un drôle de système non ?

- Non c'est juste que si tu couches avec lui tu pourras devenir comme nous si tu le souhaite c'est tout simple

- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

- Ça c'est votre problème pas le mien

- J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir

- Sur ça, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Ikki, s'il a fait cela je pense que c'est dans un but précis

- Oui s'il voulait me sortit de sa vie il a réussi

- Moi je pense qu'on va devoir rester plus de temps avec lui car il va te protéger mon cher

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien aux sentiments humains ?

- Moi je n'en n'ai pas pour le moment donc non et si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais devoir te laisser

Sur ses paroles elle referma la porte.

Akito regarda la porte close d'Ume, même si elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, personne ne le pourraient, il vit donc la fenêtre au bout du couloir, l'ouvrit et il sortit dans la nuit noire. Mais il aurait dû écouter les avertissements d'Ume car il fit bel et bien une mauvaise rencontre et il ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir.

Ume était entrain de flâner lorsqu'Ikki entra en trombe dans sa chambre et commença à regarder à droite et à gauche

- Ou est-il ?

- Mais de qui tu parles à la fin ?

- D'Akito bien sûr ! Il n'est jamais arrivé dans ma chambre

- Mais quel crétin !

Là Ume sortit de la maison, elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment car sa rencontre avec Simca plut tôt ne lui disait rien de bon, donc elle se dirigea vers les entrepôts où elle logeait avec sa bande.

Akito n'avait jamais eu peur mais en voyant la jeune fille devant lui avec ses yeux de psychopathes, il avait vraiment une trouille bleue et aurait du rester auprès d'Ikki et des autres

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- De toi pas grand-chose, mais ton sang me plaît beaucoup par contre

- En quoi suis-je différent des autres ?

- Un humain et toujours spécial, mais il l'est encore plus lorsqu'il appartient à un autre clan

- Je n'appartiens à personne

- Oh mais que si

- Non je ne crois pas

- C'est étrange, dans ses conditions tu ne m'intéresse peut être pas, il va falloir que j'attende encore un peu qu'Ikki te possède, alors là ma satisfaction sera complète

- Je ne serais ni à toi et encore moins à lui

- Si tu veux mon mignon, allez mettait moi ça dehors pour le moment il ne me sert à rien

Akito se retrouva dehors, il fallait qu'il se cache pour ne plus jamais avoir à faire à des vampires, il se précipita en dehors de la ville mais quelqu'un l'attrapa par la manche et il se mit à hurler.

Ume se demandait pourquoi il hurlait comme ça ? Donc elle l'attrapa et le ramena à l'abri car il commençait à pleuvoir et là elle le lâcha, mais il voulu s'enfuir à nouveau donc elle dut le rattraper

- Veux-tu bien te calmer une bonne fois pour toute, ce n'est que moi crétin

- J'en ai marre de tout ça et si je me mets avec Ikki se sera pire, elle me l'a dit

- Si tu te mets à écouter tout ce qu'on te raconte tu n'es pas sortit de l'auberge. Si tu décides de te mettre avec lui, tu seras des notre non ?

- Je n'en ressens pas l'envie, c'est ça le problème

- Pour le début je ne t'ai jamais dit de lui sauter dessus

- Encore heureux

- Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

- Pour l'instant j'aimerais rentrer si tu le veux bien

- Bon très bien, alors allons y avant que tu n'attrape froid

Elle partit suivit d'Akito, mais elle eu l'étrange impression qu'on les observait et elle savait très bien qui cela pouvait bien être.

Akito regardait dans tout les sens, à la recherche du danger et regarda Ume

- A ton avis on ne risque plus rien ?

- Non pour le moment on n'est dans notre quartier, si c'est de Simca dont tu as peur, elle ne viendra jamais par ici

- J'espère que tu as raison, mais qu'à t'elle voulu dire pour le moment je ne l'intéresse pas ?

- C'est simple, le fait que tu n'as pas encore était transformé ne l'intéresse pas, c'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire et ce qu'elle veut avoir c'est quelque chose qui tient à cœur à Ikki c'est aussi simple que ça

- Je ne peux pas avoir une relation avec lui en restant humain ?

- Si c'est possible, cela arrangerait bien des choses, mais à un moment tu seras obligé d'y faire face tu ne crois pas ?

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Si tu te mets avec lui en tant qu'humain comme tu le souhaites, au bout d'un moment cela ne te conviendra plus, car si tu veux qu'Ikki reste il faudra être son égal c'est tout

- Mouais on verra

Il la suivit sans plus dire un seul mot durant le trajet, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas suivit.

En arrivant Ume regarda tout le monde assis à la table de salle à manger

- C'est bon il est là et ne le perdaient plus car je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller le rechercher compris ? Et toi Ikki explique toi une bonne fois pour toute avec lui et que ses doutes s'évaporent

Sans rien demander de plus, elle monta dans sa chambre sans laisser le temps aux autres de dire ne serait-ce que merci.

Akito vit Ume partir et Ikki s'approchait de lui et celui-ci l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui murmura à l'oreille

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça d'accord ?

Akito recula pour reprendre son souffle et se tourna vers Ringo

- Qui était cette fille ?

- De qui parles-tu ?

- Celle qui m'a kidnappé

- D'après ce qu'Ume nous a dit, il s'agirait de Simca, elle l'avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en prend à moi, après tout je suis qu'un simple humain non ?

- Oui je le sais mais c'est parce que tu nous fréquente c'est tout

Akito voulut encore poser une question mais Ikki le prit par le bras et monta par les escaliers

- Et que personne ne nous dérange !

Akito le suivit donc sans rien dire.

Ume se faisait littéralement chier, elle ne savait pas quoi faire donc elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit l'escalier, au même moment elle vit qu'Ikki et Akito les montaient, elle devait donc les laisser tranquilles. Ils avaient leur propre choix, donc elle ne devait plus s'occuper de leurs affaires. Elle descendit en quatrième vitesse et bouscula Akito au passage s'en s'excuser et elle sortit de la maison.

Akito vit Ume partir sans rien dire, il fallait qu'il est une discussion avec elle après celle qu'il aurait eu avec Ikki. Celui-ci le poussa dans son lit une fois arrivé dans sa chambre et s'assit-en face de lui sur une chaise, Akito le regardait perplexe

- Que me veux-tu ?

- A toi de voir

- Je ne comprends pas pou….

Akito n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Ikki lui sauta pratiquement dessus et s'empara de ses lèvres. Akito n'était pas trop d'accord lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Ikki sur ses lèvres, il céda à un désir trop longtemps effréné. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablée et Ikki commença à enlever le haut d'Akito, celui-ci le freina

- Je ne pense pas…

- Je t'aime

Akito écarquilla les yeux, les sentiments d'Ikki étaient-ils réel ou disait-il ça pour le faire sien ? Akito décida de ne pas en prendre compte et enleva lui-même son haut, les deux garçons se mirent nus et Ikki posa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Akito qui poussa un gémissement.

Sa langue traça un chemin vers ses tétons et il en mordilla un, Akito poussa un petit cri, ce qui fit rire Ikki, celui-ci posa sa main sur la verse tendu du plus jeune et ensuite posa le bout de sa langue sur le gland et avala le pénis en entier.

Akito n'en pouvait plus, mais se fut pire lorsqu'Ikki fit des va et vient avec sa bouche sur son pénis. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et Ikki en profita pour humidifier ses doigts grâce à la langue d'Akito. Il les mit ensuite devant l'orifice de son futur amant et entra un doigt, Akito se crispa mais lorsqu'il fut habituer à l'intrusion dont il faisait l'objet Ikki se mit à bouger et ensuite il entra un deuxième puis un troisième doigt.

Lorsqu'Akito fut préparait Ikki entra en lui, il laissa à Akito le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, lorsque le plus jeune mit un coup de rein, ce fut le signal pour le plus vieux qui fit des va et vient en lui. De plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, Akito adorait ces nouvelles sensations et Ikki était enfin heureux de l'avoir pour lui.

Il reprit la verge du plus jeune et fit des va et viens en même temps que ses coups de butoirs et ils vinrent en même temps. Ikki dans Akito et Akito entre eux deux. Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent ensuite l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ume pendant ce temps là vagabondait dans les rues de la ville, elle ne voulait pas encore rentrer chez elle et les voir se disputer pour une chose qu'il ne se serait pas passé et aussi elle voulait s'assurer que Simca ne les surveillait pas. Comme elle l'avait pensé elle là trouva au tournant d'une ruelle

- Tiens on dirait que la petite Ume sort tard se soir ? Il y aurait-il un problème chez vous ?

- Qui te fait dire qu'il y a un problème ? Je n'ai plus le droit de me balader toute seule le soir ? Je suis quand même une grande fille tu sais

- Oui c'est ça, mais bon pour le moment ce qui m'intéresse c'est le jeune Akito qui vit chez toi

- Je pense que tu arrives avec un train de retard ma chère, il ne t'appartient plus

- On verra bien

Ume reçu une bonne gifle qui la fit reculer de quelques pas et elle repartit en disant que cette garce le payera un jour ou l'autre.

Akito commençait à sortir de sa torpeur et se rappela peu à peu des événements de la nuit, il n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille ? Il prit ses vêtements sans réveiller Ikki et descendit en silence et là il croisa Ringo dans l'escalier

- Désolé mais je m'en vais

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça et encore moins connaître votre secret

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça, il fait noir dehors même à cette heure-ci et ce ne serait pas prudent de sortir tu sais

- Ecoute tu ne vas pas me séquestrer si ? Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi

- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, laisse moi t'accompagner se sera mieux comme ça

- Comme tu voudras, je veux juste que tu ne dises pas à Ikki où je me trouve

- Si tu veux, allez vient on n'y va, mais tu devras régler tes problèmes un jour ou l'autre de tout de façon

- Oui je sais merci

Akito suivit donc Ringo dehors, mais à peine cinq minutes sortit qu'ils furent attaqués par un autre clan de vampires.

Ume revenait de sa balade nocturne avec en prime une belle joue rouge que lui avait offert Simca, mais une fois aux abords de chez elle, elle remarqua un groupe et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer lorsqu'elle reconnu la bande à Simca qui entouraient sa sœur et Akito

- Eh bien comme Simca me l'avait dit tu es plutôt coriace non ?

- Je ne renonce jamais, surtout pour les gens que j'aime

- Ringo rentre avec Akito et appel Ikki, on a besoin d'aide

En voyant sa sœur rentre elle se mit face à Simca pour entamer le combat.

Akito allait suivre Ringo lorsqu'on l'agrippa par derrière et qu'on le fit taire

- Tu vas me suivre gentiment sans rien dire compris ?

Akito aurait dû écouter les filles dès le début, car là il avait vraiment peur pour sa vie, car il s'éloignait de plus en plus du groupe et personne ne le vit malheureusement.

Ume était en mauvaise posture, elle saignait abondamment car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était beaucoup moins forte que celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle allait encore recevoir un direct quand il fut arrêter par Ikki qui prit sa place et qu'il lui demanda de ramener Akito qui c'était fait enlever quelques minutes plut tôt. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour suivre la cadence de l'autre groupe en sachant qu'elle avait déjà des blessures assez importantes. Mais rien que pour Ikki elle le ferait, surtout pour l'amour de sa vie, elle le savait maintenant, donc elle ignora ses blessures et partit en courant à la poursuite des autres.

Akito était bâillonné et attaché à une chaise, il regarda autour de lui et vit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses venir vers lui

- Tu sais que sortir de leur maison même au levé du jour était risqué pour toi ?

Mais avant qu'il est pu dire quoi que se soit, elle le mordit dans le cou et suça son sang, elle s'éloigna juste pour lui dire

- Grâce à toi c'est moi qui vais te transformer

Akito essaya d'hurler mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de sa bouche car il était vraiment terrorisé.

Ume arriva trop tard et vit avec horreur ce qui était entrain de se passer, comment allait-on soigner Akito s'il avait du mauvais sang en lui ? Elle prit les devant et arriva devant Simca qui ne s'y attendait surement pas, car elle savait qu'après avoir mordu un humain, les vampires étaient affaiblis, donc elle lui donna un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac, ce qui la fit plier en deux et s'empara avec grand mal d'Akito et se dirigea aussi vite qu'elle le put chez elle.

- N'ai crainte sombre idiot, on va trouver une solution à se problème

Elle eu juste le temps d'arriver devant la porte qu'elle s'écroula.

Akito essayait de se réveiller mais il n'y arrivait pas, il entendit Ikki l'appelait par son prénom toute les cinq secondes et les filles qui le houspillaient car soit disant que cela ne l'aiderait pas à aller mieux. Akito sombrait de plus en plus et les vit s'éloigner de plus en plus. La prochaine fois il écouterait ce que l'on lui disait, il le promettait.

Ume regarda l'état dans lequel se trouvait Akito et eu une idée

- Ikki si tu essayais de lui pomper le sang contaminait ?

- Demandons-lui d'abord s'il veut bien

- Pff, bon d'accord, Akito écoute moi, c'est Ume, tu serais d'accord si Ikki ou la personne que tu désir essaye de t'enlever le venin ? Dit au moins un nom si tu es d'accord compris ?

Elle n'obtenu pas de réponse, mais elle pensait qu'il fallait mieux essayer, donc elle les laissa en tête à tête

- Ikki s'il te plaît ne lui fait rien d'autre d'accord ? Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça

Juste avant de partir, elle vit qu'Ikki se mettait au travail.

Akito entendait bien la voix d'Ume mais il ne pouvait pas répondre, il sentit une douleur dans le cou mais sentit une odeur familière, il réussit à lever le bras et à appuyer la tête de la personne pour que celle-ci continu. Car ce qu'elle faisait le ramené droit à la lumière. Mais cela était trop douloureux et Akito sentit qu'il y avait eu un grand changement en lui. Il espérait seulement que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Ume attendit la fin des opérations, une fois qu'elle entendit le cri aigu d'Akito, elle sut qu'il était sortit d'affaire pour le moment et que Simca devait s'arracher les cheveux car ce n'est pas elle qui l'avait transformé. Elle repartit dans la salle de bain pour changer ses bandages lorsqu'elle vit Ikki sortir de la chambre épuisé. Elle ne pouvait que se mettre à rire.

Akito eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux et vit que les sœurs Noyano étaient au dessus de lui et il réussi à articuler

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Pas grand-chose, juste quelques problèmes

- Où est Ikki ?

- Partit se reposer, il est assez fatigué

- Je pourrais le voir quand ?

- Peut-être dans quelques heures, il faut que vous vous reposiez après cette épreuve

- Et Ume ? Je pourrais la remercier quand ?

- Je pense quand elle aura fini de changer ses pansements

- Je peux donc me reposer ?

- Pour le moment oui, allez laissons le seul

Akito se rendormit en étant sur d'une chose, là où il était, il était en sécurité.

Ume regarda Akito dormir, elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir pour eux et que sa vie ne serait plus la même, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était d'aimer étant donné qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Mais elle savait que si ces deux là ne se réconciliés pas elle lirait de la tristesse dans les yeux de chacun d'eux. Il était temps que ce fainéant d'Ikki se lève et vienne le voir. Elle partit en espérant que tout se passerait pour le mieux pour ces deux là.

Akito sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur et il pu voir qu'Ume et qu'Ikki étaient tout les deux assis en face de lui, il arriva à esquisser un sourire

- Bonjour tout les deux

- Bonjour à toi aussi

- Je voudrais vous remercier tout les deux

- Ne dit donc pas de bêtises, tu as fait aussi preuve de courage que nous

- Non je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et je vous dois la vie à tout les deux non ?

- Non je ne pense pas pour moi, on n'est quitte, je dois vous laisser j'ai encore des choses à régler

- Attend Ume !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant

- Eh bien moi ça je n'en veux pas tu vois ? Ca ne m'intéresse pas du tout

Akito regarda Ume sortit, il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle était sympa. C'est pour cette raison qu'il resterait de bons amis pendant très longtemps.

Ume avait déjà décidé de partir de chez elle, mais avec ces deux là elle ne savait plus quoi faire, autant tout de suite s'en aller. Mais en tout cas elle espérait qu'Ikki prendrait bien soin d'Akito puisqu'il l'avait choisit. Ume alla donner sa décision à ses sœurs qui étaient tout à fait d'accord avec ses choix.

Akito ne savait pas par où commencer à part une chose

- Merci beaucoup

- De rien

- A ton avis c'est quoi mes options maintenant ?

- Tu en n'as hélas que très peu, soit tu restes avec nous soit devenir comme nous et être libre

- Il n'y en a pas une troisième par hasard ?

- Hélas non, c'est ça le pire, beaucoup de gens aimeraient en avoir une autre

- Mais si je me transforme et que je décide de rester avec toi, c'est possible non ?

- Oui c'est possible

- Combien de temps risque de prendre la transformation ?

- Je ne sais pas, pour notre part la transformation de l'un d'entre nous à mit deux jours et le plus rapide quelques heures, après c'est selon les gens

- Ok j'ai le temps d'aller voir Ume avant ?

Il se leva et alla en direction de la chambre d'Ume, où il la vit faire ses valises.

Ume était entrain de finir ses valises lorsqu'elle vit que sa porte de chambre s'ouvrait en grand devant Akito.

Akito se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- C'est évident non ? Il est temps pour moi de quitter les lieux

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute ?

- Non tu n'y es pour rien

- Alors pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous ?

- Ah j'en déduis que tu as pris ta décision, c'est bien mais en ce qui me concerne, je dois partir c'est tout, j'ai autre chose à régler désolé

- Tu es encore mineur, tu ne penses pas que ça va poser des problèmes envers les humains ?

- Qui t'à dit que je retournais chez les humains ? Non je retourne chez moi c'est tout

- Chez toi ?

- De l'autre côté de la ville où les humains n'on pas le droit d'entrer, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir et sinon bonne chance à vous deux

Akito ne pu pas la retenir et il alla vers Ikki et vers son destin.


End file.
